No Dark Without Light and No Light Without Dark
by RAI-RULZ
Summary: Ron wasn't Harry's first friend. Nor was Hermione his second. So who was? YAOI AND POSSIBLE YURI! TEMP HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own. So mah!**

Profile

Samuel Lupin is now 17 years old and 5'10". He had sandy blonde hair but dyed it bright blue, with deep golden eyes. He always has a wolffish grin on his tan face with perfect white teeth. His canines are more pointed and sharp than his friends showing his werewolf decent. He likes to play soccer(football for American's) and takes no crap from no one. He is much more crazy than his father.

**_Little known fact: He loves to cook and has written a cook book called "Simple, Sinful, & Elegant: Foods for Home, Holidays, and Parties." By S.L. Johnson._**

Regales Black is now 19 years old with chin length hair and deep violet-grey eyes. His hair was originally dark brown but turns blue when worried, red when angry, and emerald green when unemotional. It is usually green. He stands a 6'2" and has a HUGE crush on Harry. He likes to read or draw. He is usually very calm, but if there's a threat against his friends he will attack without mercy.

**_Little known fact: Regales reads newspapers for Italy, Greece, England, America, Canada, Russia, Bulgaria, and France to make sure that the places him and his friends go to are still safe._**

Zamantha(Samantha) Karens is a member of the Order of the Pheonix and had once been a school mate of Regales. She is 19 years old with black hair and brown eyes. She hates Samuel for a reason yet to be explained. She is strong and brave but relies on magic mainly.

**_Little known fact: She has a crush on Regales and was upset when she found out he was gay. The fact his best friend at school was Samuel, a guy, may be the reason gage hates Samuel._**

Alexándriea Naga is Regales Black's cousin through his mother. A when Regales mother died he was raised with his grandma than his uncle when his grandma died. She has waist length magenta hair and deep blue eyes. She is 18 and stands at 5'5 an inch taller than Harry.

**_Little known fact: She writes children's books with the main topics being about magical creatures so she could teach children that others aren't so different even when they are magical creatures._**

Aléxandros Naga is Alexándreia's twin brother. He is 18 and stands at 6'0 with red hair and deep blue eyes. He is has a crush on Samuel and the two often flirt with each other.

**_Little known fact: Aléxandros real name is Alexander translated to Greek as Αλέξανδρος._****_  
_**

**Every time a new character is introduced it will be here. So just check back for info. RAIRULZ out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"SAMUEL LUPIN!"

Samuel snickered from his spot on the roof. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Oh where oh where has my Samuel gone! Oh where oh where can he be!-OW! Haaaarrrrryyyyy!"

"Shut up Regales! Samuel get down here now! Before I fucking pull you down myself!"

With a sigh, Samuel jumped down to land softly on the ground. He cracked his neck and flipped over to Harry,"Yessss?" He asked grinning.

Harry innocently smiled, than punched Smauel in the gut. "OMPH!" Samuel fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Harry smirked,"And that is for hiding on MY roof."

Samuel just grunted to show he was listening. Regales shook out his dark brown shaggy hair and looked at Harry with deep violet-grey eyes. "So Har-bear. What has you so violent?"

Harry sighed,"The fucking minister is what! They still don't fucking believe that Voldemort is back!" He fumed.

Samuel stood. "Yeah. Well they're idiots. The lot of them."

Harry snorted. "That doesn't make me feel better Sam."

The three boys began to walk to Regales house not noticing the chill in the summer air. Harry had become friends with both boys when they were only 9, 11, & 13 respectively with Harry being the youngest and Regales being the oldest.

Samuel had moved there when he was 11 with his adopted mom and dad. He had bright blue hair which was dye. He was now 17. They had found out when Harry was thirteen almost fourteen that Remus Lupin was his father but he never spoke to him.

Regales is the most serious of them all considering who his dad was. As his father was none other than Sirius Orion Black. He met Samuel and Harry when he was 13. He is now 19 years old and enjoy's picking on Samuel and cuddling Harry("He's just too adorable!"). He has never spoken to his father and never plans to. He has recently received a job at Salem Institue for teaching History of Magic.

Both Samuel and Regales were going to Salem when they met Harry and had always written him. Harry was their best friend.

"So Regales. Did you know that both your mother and father HATED history of magic?"

Regales hummed. "No I didn't. Too bad for them."

Harry laughed. "You my friend are crazy and insane."

Regales smiled. "I got it from my dad."

The three boys laughed and suddenly shivered. Regales knew that feeling to well. "Dementers." He whispered.

The others heard him and tensed. Just as two Dementers swooped down. Regales entire demeanor suddenly changed. He went from calm and goofy to protective and feral. Even though Samuel's the half werewolf, Regales is the feral one. His wand snapped out and he yelled out,"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A large silver basilisk flew out of his wand, hissing at the Dementers. The Dementers skretched before their bodies disintegrated and their cloaks fell the ground softly. Regales walked calmly over and picked up the cloaks. They than walked to Regales house where Harry received a letter about using magic in front of a muggle and all that "other crap" as Samuel would put it.

Harry just burned the letter and sat down on the couch with his feet on the small table. "Feet on the table Potter." Regales said calmly pushing Harry's feet off the table.

Harry grinned cheekily as Regales say next to him. Harry put his feet on Samuel and his head on Regales lap. Regales turned on the TV to their favorite show. Regales and Samuel had introduced Harry to when they came back every summer from America. Tru TV's World's Dumbest(do not own just love!). Today it was World's Dumbest Criminals. Their favorite.

After about an hour they heard a knock on the door. Harry stood up and stretched walking to the door. "Yeah?"

In front of him was Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, a dark skinned man, and a girl with bright pink hair. "There you are Harry! Come on we're going to see Sirius."

"Uh. No."

They all looked behind Harry to see Samuel. Remus gasped, catching his scent. "Daniel?" He whispered.

Samuel glared,"It's Samuel. And if Harry goes. We go."

Regales slide into Harry's side. "Harry does not leave without us. We have let him leave without us for four years now and we are not going to allow him again to come in the line of danger. First year, a troll and Voldemort, Second year a Basilisk and Voldemort, Third year an escaped convict, even if he is my father," they all gasped," and in Fourth a fucking Tournement that he shouldn't have been in at ALL. So he goes. We go."

**And there we go! First chapter of Magical Family! Hope you like! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this chapter is enjoyable! Any mistakes are mine! I wrote this in a slightly(really) sad(depressed) mood so I hope it doesn't sound sad or anything. Unless it's suppose to be. :)**

Regales and Mad Eye stared down at each other. The others could literally feel the tension in the air. An Ex-Auoror vs a future school teacher. Who will win? Well if there's one thing you eventually learn is that Regales never gives up. It's just not in his instincts and never will be. It seems that Mad Eye just learnt that. Especially when Regales hair started to tint red. "Fine," he grunted,"could use some help anyway."

Regales hair went straight back to green. "Come Samuel. We must pack. You too Harry. You have most of your clothes here."

Harry grinned up at Regales before rushing into the house followed by Samuel. Regales sighed and shook his head,"Come in. Please stay in the living area. We will be down in a moment. Thank you." He said leading them to the living room before walking up the stairs.

The four Order members looked around. It seemed to be basically muggle. Except for the pictures. Well. Sketches actually. One of them was of a sleeping Harry. The other of Samuel lying on the grass in what seemed like sunset. An other one was of a basilisk. Firece and mighty. Colored emerald green with dark blue eyes. Yet rearing back like a cobra ready to strike or a dragon ready to shoot fire. Next to the basilisk is a wolf. Large and feral. It was colored humorously enough bright blue with golden eyes. It was crouched low like the wolf it was ready to attack or a lion stalking it's prey, ready to strike. Behind the two was a stag, a young one, standing tall and proud colored black with sharp green eyes. It held it's head high, as though knowing the dragon and wolf could defend against any threats. Behind the young stag was an older stag with a black coat and hazel eyes next to a doe with a red coat and green eyes. Though it was only from the chest up for the stag and doe.

"It's Regales, Harry, Lily, James, and I. Regales drew it on Halloween of last year."

The group of four turned to see Samuel. He looked down at them from the steps and said,"We're almost ready." Before going back upstairs.

***Upstairs***

"You do realize you'll be in the same house as your dad, right?"

"Yes."

"For who knows how long?"

"Yes."

"And most likely won't get to leave?"

"Yes."

"...Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes."

"He won't go anywhere without you Har-Bear!"

"...Shut up Sam."

"Sam would you check on our guests please?"

"Aye aye cap'n!" Sam said soluteing before rushing down the stairs.

Regales shook his head,"You never should have told him about Pirates of the Caribbean."

"He would have found out eventually."

"Yes but that would have given me more time to find a good hiding place."

Suddenly Sam came into Regales room. "They're looking at _the_ picture Regales."

Regales head snapped up. "_The_ picture?"

"Yep. _The lies and dead._"

"Damn it." Regales muttered running out the room.

He ran down the steps. Waved his wand. And every picture and sketch and photo was placed into white envelopes and shrunk. He than placed them into his pocket and ran back up the stairs.

Ten minutes later the three boys were ready. "I hope you two have a broom." The dark skinned man called Kingsley said.

Regales held up a small metal stick and said,"_Crescere." _And it grew to a perfect silver broom.

"Newest model of the _Silver Fly 3000. _Isn't it great?" Asked Sam pulling out his own.

Harry also held up one. "Fastest broom in the world. Designed in America, parts from Japan, made in Germany. One of the best places for brooms to be made. Fifty percefit lightweight metal, fifty percent lightweight silver. Only five made. Two were destroyed. We have the last three. Able to hover alone, capable of holding up to three people back to chest, and my favorite goes around 650 mph."

The four adults blinked in shock. "So do we just follow you?" Asked Sam.

Mad Eye gave a gruff nod. They mounted their brooms and flew into the night.

_ Grimmauld(Sp?) Place_

The three boys landed behind the four adults. "So here?" asked Harry.

"Learn it boys." Said Mad Eye.

The boys took the paper and read:

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Order of the Phionex_

They looked to each other before looking up. Where there was a new house that wasn't there before. Unnoticed to even Mad Eye, Regaled slipped in front of the youngest two just in case.

The group walked up the steps and entered the house. Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Why is it so filthy in here?" He asked.

Suddenly a voice started to shout about blood traitors before suddenly being shut up. The Order of the Phionex came rushing out. Before they froze in their tracks. Both Sam and Regales were glaring at the wall that once held a portrait of Sirius Black's mother. That was now kicked into the wall. "What the fuck was that?" Sam demanded.

"My mother...thank you! We have been trying to get that off for months!" Sirius said grinning wildly.

Both Sam and Regales gave sounds of approval. "Remus. Kingsley. Tonks. Moody. I asked you to just bring Harry. Who are these two young men?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon glasses.

It was Sam who answered first,"My name is Samuel Lupin and I am friend of Harry."

"My name is Regales Black, friend of Harry. And if you touch me or call me Reg I will hurt you. No questions asked."

"Regales!"

But no one heard Harry's shout, for they were looking at Regales and Sirius. So no one noticed the two werewolves slip out of the room.

** Lupin Family Men Talk**

Samuel looked at Remus straight in the eyes as he said,"Why? Whhy did you abandon me?"

"Daniel..." Remus sighed tiredly.

"It's Samuel. And why not at an orphanage at least!? You just left me on a doorstep in the middle of fucking no where!"

"I would never do that!"

"Oh yeah? Than how did I end up there? Hm?"

"I would never have left you if I didn't have to! The Minister demanded I hand you over after you were born since you seemed to hold no werewolf gene! It wasn't my choice! I didn't even know where they put you!"

"Why didn't you fight for me at least! Or run away with Me!?"

"I wasn't aloud to fight for you! And running away was out of the question! Where would I go? It wasn't a stable enviorment for a child! I had no idea where they left you! If I did i would have got you back a long time ago!"

Sam shut up and bagan to shake. And Remus smelt tears. His baby boy was...was...crying. Remus slowly walked over and pulled Sam into a hug. "I'm soooo sorry Samuel. My baby bot. My cub. I swear I will never leave you agian." And Sam just cryed into his father's shirt clinging to him.

**Black Family Men Talk**

"Regales. Can we please talk?" Sirius asked.

Regales nodded silently. Than turned to Harry. He whispered,"Stay safe. Eat nothing. And look into no one's eyes."

Harry gave a small nod. Regales turned and followed Sirius into the Black Family Library. The two entered and the door closed. Regales turned to Sirius. "Yes?" He asked.

"Who..." Sirius stopped,"Who is your mother?"

"Putri Naga."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Why do you think? After all what would a playboy do with a son?" Regales hissed.

Sirius winced. "I was only sixteen..."

"Exactly. My mother knew that and left with me. Because you were still a child."

"But I would have helped!"

"With what? You were a rebel to a Dark Family. You only had access to some galleons at a time. And you had not even finished your magical education." Regales hair was turning red.

"But-"

"NO!"

Sirius shut up. Regale glared at Sirius and said quietly,"You were an immiture, childish, bully. That is why my mother did not tell you about me. Because she didn't want me growing up like you! You went out with another girl only a day after my mother left the wizarding world. You never cared about her!" Regales stepped closer and looked straight into Sirius' eyes, his hair a blood red and his eyes filled with rage,"You may have sired me. But you are not, and never will be my father. It's far too late for that. I am nineteen years old now.** And. Do. Not. Need. You**."

With that said Regales turned and left the room.

**With Harry**

"Oh Harry dear you're much too thin. Eat! Eat!" Mrs. Weasley said pushing a plate of food in front of Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I don't eat without Sam and Regales here."

"Oh come now dear! You must be starving!"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry looked up and smile at Regales. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"And where is Sam?"

Sam chose that moment to enter the room with Remus behind him. "I'm here."

"Okay. So where are we?"

"Why the headquarters the the Order of the Phionex my boy."

"And what _is_ the Order of the Phionex?"

Regales hair was back to emerald green but with a tint of blue, though no one, not even Mad Eye or Harry noticed. "Defenders against Voldemort."

"Hmm. Are you willing to do anything to defeat Voldemort? Even kill?" Asked Regales.

"I believe in Second chances my boy."

"Than you're going to loose."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! New chappie! Read the italics cause it's part of the story. Candy3314 I hope this gives you a clue! And don't worry. I'm NOT BASHING SIRIUS! HE JUST NEEDED A GOOD SCOLDING!**

_I've never been one to think about the past. What was, was and what will, will. I never usually cared. If my dog died, than it was meant to happen. If I got a broken leg, it was meant to happen. Things had to happen for a reason. You could prevent them one day, and they'll happen the next. There's no stopping what is meant to happen. For it __**will **__happen. There is no stopping fate. Ever. Like Chaos, a butterfly in Japan causes a hurricane in America, fate can happen though different ways. On Halloween night James and Lily Potter died by Voldemort's hand, with their son, Harry, being the hero having defeated Voldemort. If Lily had not been there she would have died later on. Most likely the next night. Only she would be tortured first. And Frank and Alice Longbottom wouldn't. They would be living with their son for another three years before they would be tortured. Then there are other universes. One has Neville Longbottom as the Boy Who Lived. With Harry being even more abused than before. There is another one with Harry becoming a squib after Voldemort was defeated. Another had Lily and Severus getting married instead of James and Lily. They had a daughter named Kylie instead of a son named Harry. They both joined Voldemort and the dark won the war. Another universe, Harry had no Regales nor a Samuel. He was alone until he met Ron and Hermione. Things in different universes are just that, __**different**__. Nothing will be entirely the same. At least one thing will be different. It's just the truth. In a war those who win are meant to win shall win because no one else is suppose to. If a dragon is freed from confinement before, it shall be deeded again. Nothing will change. It's just that. Risks must be taken for fate to happen. No risks and fate shall make things worse._

_**-Regales Black, age 15, August 1**_

"What do you mean we're going to lose?" Asked Snape.

"You don't take risks. That's an important thing to do when you're in a war." Replied Samuel.

"We take risks every day!" Tonks said.

"But not the right ones. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm taking Harry and Samuel to see the Black Library." Regales said.

And the three walked off.

—

Regales sighed in relief as he entered the library and Sirius was no where to be found. "I warned you Regales." Said Harry quietly.

Regales nodded. "I know. But you have been caused enough pain with you at Hogwarts alone."

Harry smiled thankfully at Regales. "Duh! Regales worries for you day and-OW!"

And Harry burst into fits of laughter.

—

That night was an Order Meeting. Molly sent all the children up to their rooms. Only Harry, Regales, and Samuel stayed. "Boy! This is no place for children! Off to bed this instant!" Molly commanded.

"I'm nineteen." Commented Regales.

"I'm seventeen." Samuel said.

"I've been legally emancipated since last year and have been invoked in this war since I was born." Shrugged Harry.

Molly turned red. "You are too young Harry James!"

"Then I won't defeat Voldemort." Harry stood to leave.

"What! But you must!"

"But I'm too young according to Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry as he touched the door knob.

"It is your destiny to my boy. You must defeat Voldemort." Guess who!

"But I'm too young."

"Oh just let them stay!" A voice snapped.

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "I know that voice," he turned to the woman and spoke,"Hello Zamantha."

Said young woman glared. "The only reason I'm defending you is because, though I hate to admit it, you would make a good asset. Regales of course would make an asset and Potter's needed." She snapped.

Samuel only smirked. After many arguments the three boys finally sat down. And the meeting started. In a matter of minutes the three boys knew that the light would lose. "Kamu bodoh! Anda tidak bisa memenangkan perang dengan cara ini!"

Harry looked to Regales. "English dude. English(Transformers movie one)."

"Maaf. Aku hanya marah."

Harry nodded. "It's okay Regales." And Harry smiled.

"Anyway. You are so going loose this war." Regales said.

"And what makes you say that?" Snape snarled.

"We'll for one, you're not willing to kill meaning that the Death Eaters will kill you and break out of Azkaban. It's happened once," Regales glared at Sirius,"and may I remind you of the Prewett twins who were killed?"

The older members winced. Especially Molly. Regales stood followed by Harry and Samuel,"We will find a room for ourselves. Goodnight." And the three turned as left.

**Hey! Sorry it's so short. Having a bit of writers block. :) If you have any ideas feel free to give them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! So what's up? Any way! Here's a new chapter, sorry if it's short not really sure. Came up with an idea and started writing. So yeah. Anyway. At the bottom is a story I'm thinking of writing So if you know Twilight and Harry Potter(who doesn't like HP? And why would you read this if you don't?) than read that. Anyway tell me if I should post it please. ****_AND READ THE AUTHERS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE SAMPLE STORY!_**

_My first memory that I remember is of my mother. She had waist length brown hair with bright blue eyes and tan skin. She looked so kind and nice. She was wearing a floor length dress and flat shoes. She was twirling around laughing with me a near by crib. My mother's name was Hera. She stopped twirling and stood looking at the sky through the window's. She had a small smile on her face. But than dark clouds began to roll in. And my mother turned to me. Her eyes were wide and red. Her hands and front of her dress were covered with blood that was leaking down from her mouth. And she screamed before falling to the ground. And I began to cry. But no one came. I was only a year old. Two days later my grandma came and I ws still crying, I was hungry and thirsty and my mother wasn't moving. That was my first and last memory of my mother. I still don't know what happened. But I remember her scream. The one filled with pain and fear._

**_- Regales Black, age 16, January 12_**

It was with a small gasp that Regales sat up quickly in bed, the blanket pooling in his lap. He panted for breath placing his head in his hands. Regales body shook slightly from the dream. "Regales?" A voice asked sleepily.

Regales looked up from his hands to see Harry looking at him from the bed across the room. Samuel was watching him too. Regales shook his head,"Fine." He said hoarsely(sp?).

Haryy frowned,"No you're not." He said.

Regales sighed. "I am fine. It was just a nightmare."

Harry got out of bed and sat next to Regales. "You haven't had a nightmare since we first met." Was quietly said.

Regales sighed. He knew he should talk about it. But it hurt. That memory always hurt. "Not now Harry. I can't."

Harry nodded. He hugged Regales tightly before going back to bed. Samuel gave the elder a small smile before going back to bed as well. Regales sighed sadly. Once he was sure that the younger two were asleep did he stand and leave the room. He walked about with no reason what-so-ever. He finally stopped in front of a room. He slowly opened the door and entered. It was a normal room. With a bed, desk, bookshelf, closet, bathroom, and dresser. But there was a picture on the wall. Of...of...Orion and Walburga Black. "And who are you?" Asked Orion.

"Regales Black. I am your grandson through your eldest son. Though he did not raise me."

Walburga scowled. "Than who did raise you?"

"My mother's mother than my mother's brother."

"Ah."

"Yes."

All was silent. "What do you know of our family?" Asked Orion.

"Nothing really." Regales shrugged.

And so for the next two hours Regales was told about his family. His father's side. So it was around 3am that Regales went back to bed. And he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

—

The next morning the three boys sat in the kitchen eating while planning Harry/ case. They would get there two hours early and easily explain it was Regales whom had done the magic. Not Harry. They finished their breakfast just as Molly bustled in. "Oh hello boys! I'll get started on breakfast right now!"

"Thank you but no thank you Mrs. Weasley, Samuel made Regales and I breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley stopped to look at Samuel who was looking through a cookbook. "You made them breakfast dear?"

"Hm? Oh yes. I did." Said Samuel looking up.

"What book is that deary?"

"Oh. "Simple, Sinful, & Elegant: Foods for Home, Holidays, and Parties." By S.L. Johnson. It's a cookbook."

"Oh! May I borrow it sometime?"

"I'm not sure Mrs. Weasley. This is the first copy made."

"Oh well that's alright. Now where would you buy one?"

"In the muggle world. At any book store."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Oh. Alright then."

Samuel rolled his eyes and went back to looking threw the book. Regales folded up his newspaper and stood. Samuel and Harry stood as well and followed him up ftherree stairs away from mrs. Weasley's greasy food to their room as Regales muttered,"No more Russia."

—

"Regales!"

A body flew into Regales open arms. "Hey Alexándreia!"

Alexándreia grinned up at Regales as Aléxandros walked up. "Hey sweet thang!" Asia's Samuel leaning on Aléxandros.

Aléxandros grinned. "What's up love bug?"

Alexándreia fake gagged. The four boys and one girl laughed happily.

**Hey...so...what's up?...Anyway. The Alex twins will show up again in next chapter. Anyway. I have a poll up on who Alexándreia should end up with. I want it yuri but I will put males and females. So here ipaper of the Prolouge for a story. Tell me if I should write it even if you don't like Twilight. Thanks.**

Summary: Dixie Ann Charleston. Fiancé to Jasper Whitlock. The two plan to escape the South when Jasper comes back from war to marry Dixie Ann. But Jasper dies. And Dixie Ann's story becomes famous. And she dies. Or does she?

_Prologue_

_My country,' tis of thee, sweet land of liberty, of thee I sing; land where my fathers died, land of the pilgrims' pride, from every mountainside let freedom ring!_

A young woman, around 16 or 17, sat on a chair on the porch of a large white house sewing. She was humming softly. She was humming a song that was baned in the South. "The Colored Volunteer" or "Oh Give us a Flag" because it was for the North. And her family were Southener's. Owner's of a plantation full of slaves.

_My native country, thee, land of the noble free, thy name I love; I love thy rocks and rills, thy woods and templed hills; my heart with rapture thrills, like that above._

She knew that her parents would disown her once her fiancé and her married. Because instead of a short honeymoon they were going to run away together so that they could join the North. She couldn't wait!

_Let music swell the breeze, and ring from all the trees sweet freedom's song; let mortal tongues awake; let all that breathe partake; let rocks their silence break, the sound prolong._

They would be together forever and love each other and have tons of children and grand children and great grand children! And they would all be taught to accept everyone even those with different skin colors. They would be raised in the America's and loved and cared for!

_Our fathers' God, to thee, author of liberty, to thee we sing; long may our land be bright with freedom's holy light; protect us by thy might, great God, our King._

A horse nieghed and she stood up quickly with a grin expecting to see Jasper. Only to see Jasper's commanding officer. She froze as he walked up. "Miss Dixie Ann Charleston fiancé to Jasper Whitlock?"

Dixie Ann frowned and nodded,"Yes."

The commanding officer took of his hat and placed it over his heart,"I'm sorry Miss. But Jasper ain't coming home. I'm sorry."

Dixie Ann felt her world stop. Black spots grew in front of her vision. And she only heard a "Miss Charleston!" before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Um. Hi. My name is Renee and uh. I'm posting this for RAI-RULZ because she gave up posting on fanfiction for Lent because she was stupid and accepted it as a dare from Alma. So yeah. I'm posting the new chapter for her. Anyway. She found a loop hole and had already written a few chapters for some of her stories. I'll just be posting them until she's back. So yeah. Uh. Enjoy. And I'll try to post them quickly but no promises.**

_I remember a scream. I did not remember who screamed though. I think it was me. But it could have been Jossalyn. Or Carry. Or Allie. But there was a scream. The thing rose from the bushes. And for a moment everything was silent. Than one of us screamed again and my mom rushed out. She screamed at us,"Get away! Hurry! Run!" And we did. Than I heard my mom scream. And I turned. To see red._

_~Alexándreia Sander, age 10, March 1_

It was with their heads held high that Regales, Samuel, Harry, Aléxandros, and Alexándreia entered the Ministry of Magic. They walked confidently up to get their wands checked. Regales handed over his wand first and the man shivered,"May I ask what this is made of?" He asked.

Regales have him an unemotional look. "All that you have to know is that it's legal."

The man shivered again. After they got past the check point they went to the courtroom and waited. Only moments before the trial was to start they were alerted to the change in time and room. They easily made it. Samuel, Aléxandros, and Alexándreia stood outside, not being aloud to go in. But Regales was. A cold male voice rang across the courtroom. "You're late."

Before Harry could apologize Regales stepped forward,"We'll we will not take much of your time. For you see it was not Harry James Potter whom cast the Patronus it was I, Regales P. Black present Lord to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I cast the spell to protect myself, Harry, and another friend, whom is also a wizard, from two attacking Demeters." And with that Regales threw out Dementer bones and cloaks causing the Wizengamot members to gasp and a few to step back,"And even if you declare him guilty he can just go to America and start with a clean slate. Though I swear on my magic that it was I whom cast the Patronus. So mote it be."

A bright white light filled the room. Everyone looked to Regales once it was gone. He sniffed disdainfully at the Wizengamot and silently cast Lumos. A light filled the room. "Well than it's clear. The Wizengamot declares Harry James Potter not guilty. Sorry to waste your time." Said Amelia Bones.

Regales sniffed again and turned away with a flourish, Harry following. Regales stopped at the door though and spoke,"Oh. And by tomorrow I shall be taking my spot on the Wiznegamot and holding Harry's until he is of age." He nodded, and the two left.

Samuel and Aléxandros were flirting while Alexándreia sniffed disdainfully at the Ministry workers. "Ready to go?" Asked Regales with a raised brow.

The others nodded. The five left the Ministry silently. Untill they got to muggle London. Than they began to act like normal teenagers. "I say we go to see a movie!" Said Harry.

"Aye!" Was the reply from the other four.

"Let's be off now ye scurvy dogs!" Harry balanced on a rail as he said this making the others laugh.

The movie they saw turned out to be some crappy pirate movie that should have never been viewed. Ever. But the five left the movie theater happy. "Soooo. Any cute guys or gals at Hogwarts Harry?" Asked Alexándreia grinning.

"Alexándreia!" Aléxandros huffed at his sister.

Alexándreia laughed,"What!? I'm interested!"

While Aléxandros and Alexándreia bickered, Harry thought. Where there any cute guys or girls at Hogwarts? He knew he had a crush on Cho Chang for a while but he didn't think so now. He never really payed attention to anyone else though. So where there? Harry frowned. He really had to get out around the castle more. "...ry! Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up to Regales,"Oh. Sorry what?"

Regales frowned in concern,"We asked if you wanted to get some new clothes...are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Regales frowned,"Okay." He muttered.

The rest of the day was spent shopping. And when the group split up so Regales, Samuel, and Harry could go to the "Demon House" as Samuel called it, Harry had forgotten all about his earlier thoughts.


	7. Sorry

**Hey everyone. This is RAI-RULZ talking through my friend Renee who is posting this. I won't be able to continue on my stories for a while my bird has gotten really sick and refuses to eat. He is really worrying me. He won't eat, he has trouble balancing, he can't open his wings well, and he's always curled up asleep. If you know what's wrong please tell me. But untill he's better or ddie's than I won't be able to write the stories to give to my friend to post. I'm really sorry but I've had Witwicky since he was a chick and I can't bare to lose him. He's only around 3 but he was the last gift I got from my sister when she was still here. And he's like family. Thank you for your understanding.**

**-RAI-RULZ, the girl who worry's for her bird**


End file.
